Crazy
by Nejinee
Summary: After Trunks has given them the news of the Androids, Bulma has to get on with her life, even trying her best to deal with an annoying, ruthless Saiyan from hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bulma sat at her kitchen table, thinking about the boy from the future. She wished he'd left his name at least. His appearance had been intriguing. Who was he? Why had he bothered with them of all people. Well, apart from Goku being strongest being on earth...not human, was he? No he was an alien. A Saiyan, just like that rat Vegeta.

Goku going Super-Saiyan had been surprising, though. She could hardly see him from the distance between them, but by everyone else's expressions, she knew it must have been amazing, his spar with the boy from the future. Correction, the handsome boy from the future. Though some had found the transformation more than a little annoying.

Looking out into her expansive garden, Bulma saw the sun rise over the nearby hills. Dawn had finally broken. Her day of stress and trauma was over. Goku was home, Chichi was absurdly happy and Bulma could finally think again about her work. Stretching, she stood and scratched her head. Her perm was getting a bit too much. After not changing from the day before, she decided to have a shower.

"Kami knows I smell," she said dolefully. Her minidress was scrunched and dirty.

As she waltzed up the stairs, she heard her dad begin rustling about in his locker-room under the stairs.

Smling, Bulma knew her father was intent on working on his newest project. Underground shelters safe enough for human habitation. Bulma had seen the first drawings and was a part of the creative team.

"Not today, though," she said as she walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

--------

As she walked back through the living-room, a towel rubbing through her hair, and a spring in her step, Bulma hummed. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground. Shaking from one foot to the other, Bulma's face contorted. _Oh Kami._ Her rage was immeasurable. Unfathomable. Grabbing the nearby sofa, she balanced herself.

"Damnit! Vegeta!" she yelled, tossing her towel to the ground before rushing outside. She stamped her way around the building till the Gravity Room came into view. Outside stood the stocky Saiyan, rubbing his chin. A plume of dark smoke flowed out of the Gravity Room.

"VEGETA!" Bulma bellowed, "What the FUCK is your problem? Don't tell me you smashed the controls again!"

The Saiyan turned, a scowl on his face, his arms folded. He was covered in scratches and his training uniform was in tatters. Bulma's wet hair hung in her face and the towel around her was getting soaked by the second.

Bulma stomped up to him, her hands in fists at her side, "If I weren't a lady and a decent human being, I'd smash your face into the GROUND!" she yelled into his face. "Why can't you just REFRAIN from destroying all my hard work?! HUH?!"

_Lady my ass,_ he thought. She was more like a deranged sea urchin.

Breathing heavily, she saw a smirk wash over his face. This infuriated her more.

"Don't you grin at me," she said, her eyes fiery. "You should be damn grateful you even had a damn Room to train in. If you weren't living in my home, with my family, you'd be out on the street, begging for shelter!"

Vegeta watched her face flush in anger.

"Woman," he answered in his gravelly voice, "Shut up and fix it."

Bulma's eyes bulged. Pointing her finger at him, "NO! You listen here, buddy boy! I am in NO mood to fuck around! I've had enough stress to last me a lifetime. Goku's back, the world's in peril and you're making it WORSE! I am NOT fixing that damn thing today, tomorrow or anytime soon. So you can just _behave_ yourself for once!"

Vegeta's eyes darkened and before she knew it, Bulma was shoved against the Gravity Room's outer wall, a firm hand at her neck. She choked and scrabbled at his strong arm.

Feeling her neck pulse underneath his palm, Vegeta hissed, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, woman. You forget who you're talking to."

_Oh Kami, this hurts. _Bulma flushed with anger, "Fuck you, asshole!" she gasped out, feeling the blood squeeze in her veins.

His dark eyes stared back.

Vegeta let her go, allowing her body to slump to the floor. As he turned to leave, Bulma lost it.

"This is NOT how I wanted to start my DAY, YOU JERK!!" she shrieked. Vegeta hopped off the ground before blasting off, leaving Bulma wide-eyed and frustrated beyond all belief.

"ARGHHH!!" she bellowed, smashing the ground with her fists. "DAMN HIM!" she cried, her shoulders shaking. "Damn him..."

-------

Goku ploughed through his massive pile of eggs and rice, Gohan beside him. The sun wafted in from the open window, making them well aware of the summertime.

"Uh-huh," Chichi was saying on the phone, as she stirred her pancake mixture, "Really? Oh wow..." she uttered.

As she poured the mixture into a pan, Chichi sighed, "Well, I'm sorry Bulma, but what did you expect? He's not likely-"

Through the sounds of her husband and son's vigorous chewing, Chichi could hear Bulma's wails. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine," she said, flipping the phone to her other ear. "Yes, yes, I will. Okay, bye Bulma."

Chichi handed the fresh plate of pancakes to Goku.

"What's up with Bulma?" Goku said round a mouthful of egg. Chichi placed the phone back on the hook.

She sighed before sitting down.

"Vegeta," she said plainly.

"Ah," Goku nodded.

"She said he's - upsetting her. She wants you to go visit. Said she needs the company."

Goku and Gohan looked up quizzically, "Why me?" Goku asked, "Shouldn't she be calling Yamcha or one of her girlfriends over?"

"Does Bulma have any girlfriends?" Gohan asked.

Goku paused, "You know son, I have no idea."

Chichi frowned, "Shut up, Goku." she hissed. "Just go over there and keep her busy. I'd hate to be in the same house as that crazy man too."

"Can I come, Dad?" Gohan asked eagerly.

"Sure-" Goku said.

"Certainly not!" Chichi yelled.

"But Mom..." Gohan said, his head drooping.

"But nothing!" Chichi shrieked, making both her son and husband cringe, "You'll get back to your studying young man! You have lots to be catching up with! The world's a tough place and there's no room for any more of your-"

Before she could say anymore, Goku had stood and swept her up into his arms, holding her to him.

"Chichi..." he said, looking at her with his big eyes.

Chichi blushed, "Goku! Put me down!"

"Come on Chichi, let Gohan have a day off. I'll make it a fun outing for him."

Chichi saw her son looking on hopefully, so much like his father. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want!"

"Yey!" Gohan cheered, before running out to get his clothes on. He'd get to wear his new shoes.

"Thanks Chichi," Goku said, nuzzling her face.

"Ugh, shut up." she answered, flushing pink.

-----------

"Over here!" Bulma cried, waving her arms. A yellow blob and an orange one came into view, veering down towards her.

Kinto'un came to an abrupt halt and Gohan's smiling, open face was the first thing she saw.

"Hi Bulma!" the boy cried, climbing off the cloud.

Goku landed beside them, "Hey."

"Son!" Bulma yelled, throwing her arms around the taller man, "I'm SO happy to see you!"

Goku looked a little awkward. "Okay...sure."

Bulma pulled back, a scowl on her face, "I hate him." she hissed suddenly.

Goku raised a brow, "Hate who?"

"That JERK!" she shrieked, clawing at the air.

Gohan took a step back. Bulma was scary sometimes. Were all girls like her and his mom?

"You mean-" Goku began.

"Don't! Don't say his name!" Bulma raised her palm to Goku, her eyes flashing. "I never want to hear his name again!"

Goku looked at his son. They really didn't get women.

"What did-" he said.

"Hup!" Bulma yelled, her palm raised again.

Gohan looked up at his dad. Goku shrugged.

"All right, so what're we doing today? Lunch?"

Bulma smirked and crossed her arms. "Not yet, Son. First we need to go back to the house."

Goku scratched his head but followed, "Why? Aren't you ready?"

Bulma wore a manic grin, "Almost." she said.

As they approached the side door where the patio sat, Bulma kept an eye out. She'd been waiting for Goku long enough. She'd called him not only to keep her happy but for another reason. Vegeta hadn't been back all morning. This was the only way to be sure.

Before they reached the patio, a pair of white-booted feet alighted on the railing.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said.

Bulma grinned. _Yes! I knew it! He'd have to come back if Goku was here! I bet he could sense him. _Bulma snorted derisively.

"Ignore him Son. He's not coming with anyway." She waltzed over to the patio where her bag nestled in one of the chairs.

Vegeta glared down at her, his arms folded. She wore a white sundress that was wafting in the breeze. He could sense something was about with the human woman, but what? "What are you doing here, Kakarrot? Felt like dying by my hands?"

Goku laughed, "Nope! Not this time! Bulma called us cos-"

Bulma kicked his shin.

"I said, ignore him!" she hissed, turning on her heel and heading for the carport.

"Aren't we flying?" Goku asked, eyes wide, rubbing at his leg. She really could pack it sometimes.

Bulma turned, "Do you even know where we're going?"

The two Sons looked at one another. Vegeta just glared and hopped off the railing.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "We're going to the mall, idiots."

"Oh," Goku said, "Well, can't we still fly? It'll be quicker."

Bulma was about to respond.

"Don't want to get you hair ruined do you, woman?" Vegeta sneered.

Bulma turned on her heel, an idea forming, "Actually, we _will_ fly, Goku. So long as you carry me. Last time Gohan nearly broke my arms off."

Gohan looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"Sure!" Goku said, smiling, "Now I'm stronger, I think I'll be able to handle carrying you."

"ARGH!" Bulma cried, throwing her bag at Goku's head. Gohan looked just as worried as he did. What had he said wrong?

Vegeta smirked evilly.

Bulma glared at him. _Damn Saiyans. They're all morons!_

"Come on!" Bulma cried, still intent on making up what was left of her day. She turned and crossed her arms, expecting Goku to get on with it.

"Whup," Goku said, before knocking Bulma's knees and pulling her into his arms, like a baby.

"Son-kun!" Bulma cried, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"What? You're wearing a dress, Bulma. I thought you'd rather be carried this way."

"Oh," Bulma blushed, imagining if he'd picked her up under the arms or had her climb his back. No, that didn't sound very ladylike at all. After all, Goku did have an _awfully_ comfortable chest and she could tell he wouldn't drop her... mostly.

"Off we go then, bye Vegeta!" Goku cried, floating into the air. Bulma gave Vegeta the finger. Gohan hopped back on Kinto'un and waved at the surly expression on the older Saiyan's face.

---------------

By the end of the day, Bulma felt more energized than worn out. Her plan had gone roaringly well and she was glad she'd had a full day with the two Sons. Goku always had been the most fun.

After the two had zoomed off, intent on getting dinner out of Chichi, Bulma turned, her arms laden with shopping bags. She hummed along, a lighter step in her walk.

As she entered the kitchen, she tossed the bags onto the counter before turning the coffeemaker on.

"Woman."

Bulma shrieked and spun, her heart thumping. "Oh," she said, spotting the Saiyan leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"It's you," she said, releasing her breath. She turned back to the job at hand, pulling out her favourite mug.

Vegeta noticed she'd calmed down some. "What have you done?" he said, his voice deep, and clearly annoyed.

Bulma looked at him over her shoulder, "What?" she uttered as she leaned up to get the coffee.

Vegeta pushed off from the wall and approached her. "This," he said, tugging at a lock of her hair.

Bulma turned, smiling, "Oh! Right!" she said, pushing her fingers through her now wavy and much longer turquoise hair. "I had a soft straightening!" she said, smiling gleefully, "Isn't it hot?"

Vegeta frowned, "A what?"

Bulma giggled, "I went to the salon and had them straighten my hair a bit. The perm was getting awful and I didn't want to cut it all off. She shook her head, revelling in the bouncy waves before they settled on her shoulders and around her face. She knew she looked hot.

Vegeta snorted, "That sounds like a waste of time." he muttered. Humans were so very odd. Especially this one. "You should have shaved it off. It might have made you look half decent."

Bulma laughed, "Hah! You can't get me down, Vegeta! A day with Goku always makes me really happy. So stuff you."

She grinned before spinning and finishing up her coffee. The warm steam curled up as she leaned back against the counter, both hands wrapped about the mug.

Vegeta just stared. _What is wrong with her now?_

"Like something you see?" Bulma said slyly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned towards the fridge, "Narcissist." he uttered.

Bulma just grinned wider. Maybe she should celebrate. She'd call Yamcha and try out her new outfits.

Grabbing up the nearby phone she dialed the much used number.

"Hi you," she said when Yamcha picked up, "Wanna go out tonight? I know a certain pretty lady in need of a fun time." Bulma smiled at his response and twirled her hair between her fingers. Vegeta, behind her, almost gagged on his cold food. _Sickening._

Bulma giggled some more, set up the time and clicked off the phone. She spun about, eyeing the Saiyan in his mound of food. "Well, I'm off to shower, Vegeta. Enjoy your evening with the fridge. I'm sure you deserved it!" and with that, she hopped out of the room, dragging her bags with her.

Vegeta ignored her, intent on eating his fill.

---------

"Perfect!" Bulma cried, eyeing herself in the mirror. Seeing as they weren't going anywhere too fancy, she'd thrown on her short denim skirt, her black boots and a cute red t-shirt with a plunging v-neck. Her hair hung in bouncy waves and her make up was smoky and ... well, hot.

She wasn't really dressed up for Yamcha. He'd seen enough already. No, she was dressed up for herself. A day of fun and night out, being ogled at was all she needed. Ogled by who, though, was the question.

They were planning on having a quick dinner and seeing the new romance flick that had come out. Not that Yamcha wanted to, but Bulma knew she could wheedle him into it with a kiss or two.

Heading downstairs, she turned into the kitchen to get her handbag. She was a few minutes early, so she waltzed into the lounge to wait.

The TV was on, surprisingly, and Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sitting in the dark.

"Vegeta!" she shrieked.

The Saiyan looked up. He'd obviously had a shower and had changed into his blue sweats and black vest.

_Wow, _Bulma thought. She'd never noticed how nice the outfit looked on him. Maybe nice wasn't the right word. Maybe "Hot damn!" was more fitting. She shook her head. He wore it often...didn't he?

She saw him staring at her outfit, his face expressionless.

"What do you think?" she said, wanting to annoy him. She spun on her toe, giving him an exotically overpriced view of her frame.

Vegeta just grunted.

Bulma smiled wider, knowing he'd say nothing more. "Why thank you! I didn't know you cared! I do try!"

Vegeta just stared back at the tv.

Bulma watched the pictures flash across the screen before looking back at the Saiyan.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing," Bulma answered, "Except...maybe..."

Vegeta looked up, annoyed, "What? Spit it out before I blow you to bits."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh pur-leeze, as if you would right here in the living-room. You'd get blood all on the newly painted walls."

Vegeta glared back, unamused.

Bulma sighed, "Okay, seriously, calm down. I was joking. Sheesh." She ran a hand through her hair before sitting down on a nearby couch. She crossed her legs and Vegeta's eyes really couldn't help being drawn to them. She did have very nice long, supple legs. Not that Vegeta cared.

Bulma sighed, "Okay, so I was gonna ask if red suits me. Like, does this clash with my hair? I thought so at first but seeing it on kinda had me wanting it anyway." She began pulling at her shirtm causing Vegeta;s eyes to drift. "I mean, I could just dye my hair, right? But then I woldn't be all "Oh my God! Bulma Briefs and her beautiful blue hair etc etc." So if this looks bad, I don't want to wear it, though now I think about it, it seems-"

Before she could say another word, Vegeta was in her face, his hand pressed to her mouth.

"Don't you ever shut up woman?"

Bulma said something.

He let her go, "Hey, it was just a question!"

Vegeta folded his arms, "No it wasn't. It was a tirade filled with crap about nonsense."

Bulma frowned and stood up, almost eye-to-eye with the Saiyan. "Oh, like you have anything interesting to say, Mr. I'm-so-mighty!"

A horn blasted from outside and Bulma jumped, "Oh! Yamcha's here!"

She looked at Vegeta, "You know, if you just let go every now and then, people wouldn't think you were such an asshole."

Vegeta answered, "I don't give a damn what you weaklings think. And why should I?'

"Because," Bulma began, "It'd help you make friends. Get you out into the social scene. You might even be able to have fun. Get laid."

Vegeta snorted, "I need none of that."

"Fine!" Bulma said, her eyes flashing dangersously, "You just keep that stick up your ass and see if I care, Jerk."

"Bitch," he replied.

"Asshole!" Bulma yelled back. She snatched up her bag and spun to the door, smashng into something.

"Whoa, Bulma!" Yamcha said, grabbing her shoulders. Bulma rubbed at her nose.

"Ow,"

"Sorry!" Yamcha cried, "I didn't see you."

"No, it's fine," Bulma said, her face screwed up, "Let's just get out of here."

Yamcha looked her up and down, "Wow, you look great!" he cried out, grinning.

Bulma looked up, adoration in her eyes. She spun and stuck her tongue out at Vegeta.

"See?" she hissed happily. Vegeta just scowled back as Yamcha's eyes widened.

"Vegeta. Uh, hi."

The Saiyan stared back, knowing full well the weakling's lack of potential.

"Come on, Yamcha, let's go. We don't need to spend anymore time with this loser."

"Idiot," Vegeta said clearly.

Bulma glared at him, "Moron."

"I meant him," Vegeta said, a smile curling at his lips. Yamcha turned pink, not knowing how to handle this.

Bulma flipped, "What? Yamcha! Are you going to let him say that to you?"

Yamcha just tugged at her arm, "Aha, maybe we should just leave, Bulma. We don't want to miss-"

"Yamcha," Bulma hissed, "aren't you going to defend yourself?"

Yamcha scratched at his head, "Uh, no? Maybe cus I like my face the way it is?"

Vegeta snickered.

Bulma just stared at him. "Fine, I'll do it."

"What?" and so Bulma turned and stomped up to Vegeta, guns blazing. The shouting match of the century erupted into the night air, making Yamcha cringe.

"Who do you think you ARE?!" Bulma screamed.

"Don't you set me off, Woman!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Why don't you just fuck the hell off?!!" Bulma cried, "You insensitive son of a bitch!"

"You don't know the half of it!"

And it went on and on until finally, Yamcha just yanked at Bulma's arm.

"No! Yamcha! Let me finish! This jerk needs someone to tell what a waste of space he is!"

"Bulma! Give it up before he kills you!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shrieked, making Yamcha stagger back.

"If you won't stand up for yourself or even me, then forget it! The date's off!"

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried, "Stop being stupid!"

Vegeta watched this argument, amused. The woman really could get going when she wanted to. He was surprised her vocal cords hadn't started bleeding. In fact, he was suprised she was still standing.

"Fine!" Yamcha cried, "Be that way. I don't want to spend the night with a screaming lunatic anyway!"

The bandit slammed the door on his way out.

Bulma turned on Vegeta, "Now look what you did!"

"I did nothing. You did it all yourself," Vegeta answered, all smugness and pride.

Bulma just growled before stepping up to him.

"You've ruined everything! Again! What gives you the right to be such a fucking ASSHOLE? You ASSHOLE!"

Bulma's breath was lost when Vegeta's strong hands grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her in close.

"Woman," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips, "Be quiet."

Bulma gulped, feeling her heart thunder away. Vegeta's hands were tight on her back, holding her firmly to his hard body. She tried in vain to push at his chest but even that had no effect whatsoever.

"Wh-what-" she uttered.

Vegeta snickered, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were all flustered, Woman."

Bulma blushed crimson, "Piss off."

Vegeta liked that look in her eyes. That glare with sparks shooting behind it. Like a wildcat, she was.

"Mmmm," Vegeta purred, sniffing at her neck.

Bulma shivered, "Shit! Vegeta, let me go!"

His hands squeezed her tight before releasing.

Bulma stumbled back, adjusting her skirt where it had ridden up slightly.

She glared at him.

He smirked back.

Bulma was in shock. _What a-what a-a SAIYAN!_

"Don't you ever touch me again," she hissed at him, her finger pointed.

Vegeta grabbed her finger and pulled her close.

"Hmm, we'll see," he whispered, his voice deep and alluring.

Before Bulma could catch her breath, he'd gone. Probably back to his quarters.

Standing tall, she shook her head and took a deep breath. There was no way she'd let him mess with her mind again. That Jerk.

She turned off the tv and pondered, in the dark about the evening she'd just had.

Saiyans made life go crazy, was all she knew.

Heading up to her, room, Bulma felt herself shiver. Damn Vegeta, she muttered before closing her door behind her.

...to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

For the following next few days, Bulma avoided Vegeta. She also kept as far from Yamcha as possible. Admittedly, he hadn't really done anything wrong. She just felt frustrated at her own behaviour.

"Why does he always bring out my bad side?" She grumbled as she pulled out the top tray of her tool cabinet. Today she was in her workshop, toiling away. She wore a white vest under her dirty denim overalls and cap to hold her hair back off her face.

She leaned over her new engine prototype, still thinking about the past week. "He's just so damn annoying! I want to kill him! I never should have invited him to stay." His sneer came into mind and Bulma held back a grunt of anger. "Nevermind, screw him." she said through her teeth.

Bulma had thrown herself into her work, intent on not being annoyed any further by the ungrateful Saiyan prince. She'd gotten her father to fix the Gravity Room and so far, it seemed to be holding up.

Sighing, she sat back down on her trolley and leaned back, before pushing with her feet until she was aligned horizontally under her project. As she worked away, her mind wandered.

_He's just so aggravating! I don't get why he can't just settle down. I mean, he's been living here long enough, hasn't he? Maniacal bastard._ Bulma gritted her teeth around her wench, while her hands twisted away.

_Maybe I need a day off? I haven't hunted for the dragonballs in a while. Maybe I can rope Goku into helping? _Bulma thought back to the days of her teen years when it had just been her, Goku and the open road. _That's it, _she thought finally, _It's settled, I'll take the bike out and find those damn dragonballs._

Pulling herself out from under the engine, Bulma sat up, briskly patting herself down.

"A quick shower and I should be ready to go!" she cried triumphantly.

Tramping upstairs, she waved her arms in victory, picturing herself whizzing through the air already on her tiny mission.

After showering and packing her bag, Bulma headed to the outside carport. She didn't expect to be gone too long. Maybe just the whole day, she hoped.

Walking between the many vehicles in the expansive garage, she finally found her blue air bike.

She wheeled it out, snapped on her broad goggles and hopped onboard.

Kicking it into gear, she rose steadily before spiking the gas and whirling off into the sky.

-------

Yamcha watched as he entered the Capsule Corp. compound. "Dammit," he muttered, dropping his arms, a bouquet of roses in one hand. "Now where is she off to?"

-------

"Yes!" Bulma cried, the wind whipping through her hair. With the dragon radar so far she'd been able to locate four of the dragonballs. As the radar beeped, Bulma glanced down, noting the whereabouts of the next dragonball. "Damn," she said under her breath. She was over the nearby ocean and hadn't brough any scuba gear. "Maybe it's shallow." She lowered the bike before skimming the water. As she came to a soft halt, Bulma looked around. "Nope, certainly as deep and dark as hell." She huffed, annoyed. In the past, she'd had Goku, or like the last time, Gohan, to help dive for Dragonballs. Bulma was about to pull out her satellite phone to call Goku when the water beneath her rumbled violently.

"Oh no!" she cried frantically. As she turned, a huge, scaled tail rose from the water, obviously connected to some monstrous sea creature. "KYAA!" Bulma shrieked before kicking her bike into gear. It shuddered upwards as water sprayed down on her. Bolting forward, Bulma felt the waves beneath rise up, almost catching her in it's pull. Just as she thought her bike would splutter in the water, it gave a bang and shot into the air.

Going as fast as possible, Bulma gasped in the freshly needed air.

"Holy crap," she gasped.

Looking down, she spotted the shadow of a huge beast beneath the water. Bulma felt herself pale.

"Well, that was close," she chuckled nervously. Her bike shot through the air as her arms trembled. "I'm getting too old for this," she said, adjusting her goggles.

Her bike gave a jump and Bulma shrieked. Smoke started wheezing from the exhaust and Bulma could smell something burning.

"Dammit!" she wailed as the bike shook her, "I've burnt it out!"

Before she could even think any further, the bike stopped completely.

"Crap," was all she said before a scream tore from her lungs. She and her bike plummeted. Through cold air and finally through branches, leaves and bird nests.

"shit ow ow OW!" Bulma cried as her body thumped through the foliage. Her bike, she heard, crashed onto the forest floor below.

Bulma thumped into mossy earth, her bones rattling. Rolling over, she groaned, feeling her bruised body complain.

--------

"Where is that baka woman?" Vegeta said, arms crossed. He'd been waiting for her to appear at lunch long enough. Her damn mother and her fussing was about to drive him insane.

"Oh, Bulma'll be back, I'm sure," Bunny said, smiling coquettishly. She laid a plate piled with sandwiches in front of the Saiyan.

"Apparently not," Yamcha said, coming into the kitchen, cellphone in hand. Vegeta glared at him.

"What?" he said harshly. _What is this damn weakling doing here? Didn't she run him off yet?_

"I just got a call from her. Seems her bike crashed somewhere and she can't get home anytime soon." Yamcha said this warily, eyeing Vegeta.

"Hmf," was all the Saiyan said. _Figures she'd be stupid enough to get herself lost._

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine, my Bulma," Bunny said, giggling.

"I think I'll go find her anyway," Yamcha said, looking at his watch.

Mr. Briefs walked in, "Do you know where she is?" he queried, his cigarette bobbing.

Yamcha scratched his head, "No, but I'll find out her ki, I'm sure."

"What, in the mass of idiots on this measly planet you'll be able to spot _her_ ki?" Vegeta growled, biting into his tenth sandwich.

Yamcha glared at him.

"What was she doing out there anyway?" Mr Briefs asked, seating himself at the table.

"Uh, she said she was looking for the Dragonballs. You know, just in case, I guess."

Vegeta's ears perked up. _Dragonballs? They still collect them? Surely she was able to find them..._

"I'll go," he said suddenly, standing. Yamcha jumped.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Vegeta stared him down. "It seems you're strength is too weak to find her anyway. If I do it, she'll be back sooner."

Yamcha looked scared beyond words, "B-but, why h-help Bulma at all?"

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Oh, you know, the usual."

The Saiyan walked out the room, Yamcha shaking. _What is he up to?_ Yamcha thought frantically. _Is he going to hurt Bulma? Somewhere desolate so no one will know? No, something else!_

Rushing after the Saiyan, Yamcha yelled, once outside. "Vegeta! Don't you dare! I know what you're up to!"

Vegeta looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh really, weakling? What's that?"

Yamcha paled, "Y-you want the dragonballs, right?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Maybe. Or maybe I have this urge to kill something. A noisy wench certainly couldn't be missed."

The Saiyan rose into the air before blasting away.

"WHAT?!" was all Yamcha could yell in frustration and confusion.

-----

Bulma dug through the mess that remained of her air bike. She'd managed to salvage some of the workable parts but even a genius like her could see it wasn't repairable, at least not in some desolate forest.

Sighing, she yanked at her storage bag that had been lodged in the air bike's seat. Thankfully, her emergency supplies were hidden inside. Popping open a capsule-holder, she cried out in disbelief.

"WHAT? No food?" She flipped them over. Flares, emergency medicals, gasoline, clothing but alas the spaces reserved for a capsule house or capsule food were empty.

"Damn it!" she yelled, slamming the case shut. "Why wasn't this thing refilled? What's the point in having emergency systems if no one sticks to them?!"

She fumed and kicked at a metal disk, a part of her bike. It skidded into the trees.

Bulma glared some more. "Well," she uttered, "I'd better get into some open area to call for help. I'm sure Yamcha will come get me."

She stomped forward, tucking the capsule case into her back pocket. She grumbled and griped as she pushed her way through the very thick foliage. "And I didn't even get that damn dragonball!" she yelled, yanking away at a palm leaf.

A sudden gasp had her smiling.

It seemed she's reached the end of the island and nothing but white beach and open sea faced her.

"Yes!" she cried, rushing forward. At least now she'd get a better signal on her phone and she'd be able to spot any crazy animals from miles off.

------

Vegeta flew through the air. He'd felt the weakling from Capsule Corp. on his tail but after he'd sped off, the idiot hadn't managed to keep up.

Vegeta smirked. No one could keep up with him.

"Now, where is this damn wench?" he muttered, nearing the ocean. He could sense her barely in the vicinity. She was getting closer. He flew across the expanse of water, keeping an eye out for her.

As he passed over one of the many islands, he stopped. "Aha," he uttered, an evil grin spreading across his face. He lowered himself towards the lone figure he spotted on the sandy shore, making sure to stay out of her line of sight.

As he got closer, he noticed she had a bag with her. A dirty denim thing that was bulging...

_Dragonballs_, he thought. As he got closer, Vegeta could hear the woman mumbling.

"Damn retarded boyfriend... can't even come get...stupid jerk...dragonballs stupid...hate Goku too..."

Vegeta hovered above her, listening to her prattle. He contemplated just grabbing the bag and leaving but wasn't sure she had collected them all.

"'s not like I can't defend myself," she muttered angrily, punching the numbers on her satellite phone. "I'm my own woman after all. Don't need-"

"Woman."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Bulma shrieked, jumping forward and rolling through the sand. She hopped to her feet and just ran for her life, stumbling through the soft sand. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!!!" Bulma screamed, her arms flailing. She tripped and stumbled into the cold seawater. _I'll swim! Swim to safety! _She thought crazily. As she flopped about in the salty water, Vegeta followed, amused.

"You know, Woman," he said in his gravelly voice, "I've seen overweight Llamas do a better job at escaping than you."

Bulma stopped in her flailing. she twirled about in the water, her eyes wide. Wide with surprise. and rage.

"VEGETA!" she screamed, "What the FUCK? Why'd you scare me huh? You inconsiderate monkey-brained lunatic! I could've died!" She thrashed about some more in the water before gulping back a mouthful of saltiness.

Choking, she went under before a pair of strong hand pulled at her arms.

Before she knew it, she was dropped unceremoniously onto the soft sand.

Hacking, she rolled over and glared at him.

Vegeta just ignored her.

"What are you doing here, you asshole?" Bulma hissed, flipping her sopping hair back.

Vegeta folded his arms, "I heard you were looking for the dragonballs. What better a time to get them and kill you than now?"

Bulma just glared at him some more.

"You make me sick!" she hissed some more. "Don't think you can fool me! Goku'd fry your guts if you killed me."

Vegeta snorted, "You think I care? I thrive on fighting woman. Even if I didn't kill you, I could dismember you until you begged for mercy."

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up, "Oh whatever, Mr. Macho-pants. Like I haven't heard tht before. Way to be original."

She stalked over to her discarded bag and tied it up tighter before throwing it on her shoulders.

"Well," she said, glaring back at him, " Are we going?"

Vegeta scowled, "I didn't come here to save your weak ass, Woman. We're finding the dragonballs. Now."

Bulma felt her eye twitch. She stomped over to the Saiyan, ready to give him a real talking-to.

Before she could even open her mouth, he was gone.

"Wha?" she blinked, "Vegeta?"

"Have fun on your island," a voice said from above.

Bulma looked up, shading her eyes. Vegeta's ever-present smirk appeared.

"What?" Bulma shrieked.

And with a snort, he was gone.

Bulma said nothing. She just spun about, trying to spot the faulty Saiyan. "Vegeta?"

Bulma blinked, not quite comprehending her situation. She turned to grab her phone from where she dropped it. All she found was the shattered communication device, trodden under a Saiyan-sized boot.

She ran to the water, dropping to her knees, "VEGETA!!!"

----------

As night fell, Yamcha worried. Bulma hadn't come back yet. And no sign of Vegeta. He wondered if he really even would be able to find her chi at all.

"I'm sure she's fine," Mr. Briefs muttered as he scooped himself some mashed potato from the immense spread of food.

"Of course," said Bunny, "Our little girl always was resourceful. Besides she went on these escapades when she was younger."

"Yeah," Yamcha muttered, "but that was when she had Goku to look after her." _And me._

"Oh, how is little Goku?" Bunny cried.

Yamcha raised a brow, "Um, well, I guess he's the same as last time you saw him. Plus he really isn't "little" Goku anymore."

"Oh, of course," and Bunny giggled girlishly.

Yamcha just shook his head.

----------

Bulma was curled up at the edge of the forest, freezing her butt off.

She'd managed to wrap a few large palm leaves about her, but they really didn't do the job.

All day she'd managed to scream her lungs out and cry for help. She'd traipsed up and down the beach, searching for anyone, anything but there was nothing. Except for that alarming growl-like noise that emanated from the middle of the island. That had made her keep to the edge. She really didn't want to be eaten by a dinosaur.

Then again, she didn't want to starve either. She hadn't been able to find food anywhere. The trees didn't seem to have fruit and fishing had REALLY never been her strong point. In fact, one of the fish seemed to want to eat _her_ instead.

Even now, in the middle of the darkness, she whimpered. Was she going to have to fend for herself on this godforsaken island? How coukd she? She wasn't strong like Goku. She couldn't even fly.

As a rumble passed through the island, Bulma shivered. "Damn Vegeta."

---------

The following morning, Vegeta hovered above the island. Far below him he could see Bulma waking up from what must have been a terrible night for the spoilt princess.

He smirked. Served her right.

He flew lower and perched in a nearby tree. The woman below was rolling slowly out of her bed of leaves. She was scratched and dirty and her clothes were brown and clung to her. She'd managed to pull her hair back into a messy knot, the long masses falling all over her face.

Vegeta grunted. Even in this state, she still exuded a sense of overconfidence.

Bulma sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked about her, reminded again of her plight.

"ARGH!!! Vegeta I'm going to murder you!!!" she yelled to the treetops.

Vegeta raised a brow, knowing she couldn't sense his presence. When she began coughing and wailing, he rolled his eyes.

This really wasn't fun anymore.

He lifted into the air and zoomed off.

--------

Bulma sobbed where she sat. She was so hungry, her insides ached. She'd die for a drink too. Why did these sort of things always happen to her? She'd been good, hadn't she?

Bulma immediately thought of Goku and Kinto'un, the cloud she could never ride.

"Hmm," she sniffled. Maybe she hadn't really been good. Oh well. Surely her parents would be along sometime soon..

Suddenly the earth shook and something monstrous and red tumbled to the earth right in front of her. Bulma's eyes widened in a silent scream and her heart nearly gave out from shock.

Scrabbling to her feet, she felt the earth thunder underneath the great beast's weight.

It's large tail came down in front of her, slamming her to the ground. Finally, a scream made it through and Bulma let loose.

She screamed and screamed and screamed until her eyes worked upwards, spotting a hovering figure above.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Are you done, woman?" Vegeta growled, annoyed.

Bulma couldn't speak. she'd used up her resources. As the dark Saiyan alighted in front of her, she looked up at his scowling face.

"You were hungry, weren't you?"

Bulma looked at him, then at the great dinosaur behind him. It must have been a hundred times bigger than both of them. Bulma's mind caught up and her expression changed.

"You mean...this is...for me? food?"

Vegeta 'hmphed'. Finally she got it.

"YOU THINK I CAN EAT THIS?!!!" Bulma shrieked suddenly, "YOU BARBARIAN APE!"

Vegeta spun on her, "WHAT?" he growled, "You take this lightly? This food I offer? Woman! I could have left you hear to PERISH and all you can do is COMPLAIN?!'

His rage and hers was evident. This time Bulma wasn't afraid.

"Fuck you Vegeta! Fuck you and your crazy disgusting food and your bad attitude and your stupid idea to LEAVE me behind! FUCK YOU TO HELL!!"

Vegeta shot forward, beyond pissed, "Don't you mess me around, woman. You're lucky I came back. Worthless human." His voice was hard and cold. His eyes darker than the depths of hell.

Bulma trembled. She glared at hiim, her blue eyes aflame.

Vegeta couldn't help smirking. He could hear her heartbeat, feel her blood rush. Her breathing was ragged and she was definitely worn out. She'd obviously had enough.

"Just take me HOME!" she wailed, her eyes scrunching and tears falling freely. Vegeta flinched at the pitch in her voice. Man, could she scream.

Bulma just let go. She couldn't take it anymore. She cried out, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. She beat her fists futiley against Vegeta's chest. "Stupid stupid stupid!" she wailed as he stood there.

"Woman," Vegeta said, "Shut up."

"No I will NOT!" Bulma shrieked and before she could yell some more, Vegeta had pushed forward, grabbed her by her waist and shot into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she wailed, punching at his side. Vegeta grabbed her foot and stopped, dangling her upside-down. Bulma screamed as her world flipped over.

Vegeta watched as her arms shot up to hold her raggedy shirt in place, as it had fallen around her shoulders.

"Vegeta!" she screamed, blushing.

With a grin, he let her go and Bulma's eyes widened.

"eeeeeeee!" she shrieked, her body falling before slamming into something.

"Now then," Vegeta's deep voice said, "Are you going to shut up, Or do I have t leave you behind?"

He had her by the waist, her back to his chest. Bulma gasped for air and nodded frantically. Her bag of dragonballs was hanging off her elbow.

"Good," he said before hoisting her higher and blasting off. "Let's get this over with."

---------

With the dragon radar they were able to find all the dragonballs. Even the one under the ocea. Bulma hadn't appreciated being left to swim there while he swam to the bottom of the sea. The other two were easily located and before long, Bulma felt her feet touch ground. Home. she was home.

Falling to her knees, she kissed the ground. Yamcha came running up to them, worry etched across his face.

"Bulma! What happened to you! You look a wreck!"

Bulma's eyes flashed as she stood. Vegeta knew what was coming and he grinned.

"Where were you, then, huh?" she hissed at Yamcha. The bandit looked between the two arrivals. Vegeta just shot into the air, back to the gravity Room.

"I-I uh... thought...uh..." Yamcha began.

As Bulma let loose on him, the Saiyan couldn't help chuckling.

Idiot.

----

tbc?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------

After their little escapade together, Bulma had found herself angrier than ever with the overbearing Saiyan.

Her fears had ebbed away and she found every day culminating in a huge explosive argument with Vegeta. Neither backed down when this happened. Her family and neighbours had learnt to clear the area when they fought. When Bulma started throwing plates and trying to run the Saiyan over with her car, it was time for a change to be made.

Vegeta started training out in the plains where he and Goku had first fought. He found solace there. Though he couldn't be in 100x gravity, he could at least concentrate harder on his mission. He WAS going to surpass Goku, even if it killed him.

Bulma worked 12 hour shifts in her lab, choosing to go home only once darkness settled. If she was lucky, the bastard would be in his room, having eaten already.

She was working herself ragged. It had been almost a year since Vegeta had come to live with them. She almost regretted it every single day. He wore on her nerves. He made her scream, cry and break things. Even though she and her father had begun their underground shelter operations, she still felt like her time was limited. They wouldn't be able to get enough shelters out by the time the androids arrived. She hardly saw Goku anymore and she knew everyone else was training to death.

Her relationship with Yamcha had suffered. They'd broken up, even though he'd made it clear he had always wanted to be with her. He'd even brought out Goku's message of making a family and moving on, but Bulma had had enough. If there was anything she'd learnt from Vegeta, it was to stop messing around and get on with things. Yamcha wasn't the one. He was close but not perfect.

Now Bulma had less distractions.

At least, she hoped so.

Lately, being around Vegeta got her so riled it sent her into a frenzied rage. When she threw herself into bed after their now fewer encounters, she found herself still thinking about him. His sneering, proud face. His flaming hair. Those dark, patronizing eyes. He always ended up in her head, taunting her.

Vegeta could hardly say less. He found himself avoiding the women for days at a time, only, at the last moment wanting to see her have a fit again. He loved annoying her, making her yell. It always appealed to him, cheered him up. Even when she managed to outsmart the argument and piss him off, he went to bed thinking about her.

She pissed him off, yet made him feel stronger every time they brawled. On a couple occasions it had actually gone that far.

She'd reached out to slap him but he'd caught her hand. In defiance, Bulma had pushed forward, making him lose his footing and they'd both tumbled to the ground, he holding her back as she tried to hurt him. Her weak fists and kicks amused him so, but the contact between them had set something off.

Even her hard breathing and heaving chest had him going. She was amazing when pissed. Her hair had hung in her face, her eyes sharp and filled with rage. By Kami, she'd have been an amazing Saiyan.

However, Vegeta reminded himself daily, she wasn't Saiyan. She was a weak human. Nothing more.

But one day, everything changed.

------

Vegeta had been out for the past six days, training. With no sleep, he'd kept going. Pummeling his body to the extreme. When he did fly back to Capsule Corp, it was merely for food and water. He always ended up training some more.

His body ached and his moved were getting firecer. Closer. He was getting so much closer to his goal. Super Saiyan. He could be the one. He could get there.

But when? How? How had Kakarrot done it? Surely not because of his sentimentality towards his friends?

Vegeta hissed as he blasted a mountain nearby. The crumbling rocks thundered around him, making Vegeta jump backwards. His movements were sluggish and he was almost crushed at one point.

"Damn!" he gasped, his breaths laboured. His body had had it. This wasn't working. Leaning on his knees, Vegeta tried to regain his breath. His legs were wobbly with over exertion.

"Time to rest," he muttered, lifting himself into the air. He blasted off, feeling the cold night air against his skin. It felt good. But his mind raged on.

When he finally alighted on the Capsule Corp. grounds, he spotted a light on in the kichen. _Damn_, he thought, his stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten yet.

Moving slowly, his footsteps heavy, Vegeta walked past the lit room. He didn't want to encounter any of the Briefs that night.

However, he didn't sense anyone in the kitchen. Oddly enough, the light was just on. _Hmm._

Feeling a slight chi, Vegeta thought to investigate. Someone was up. He followed the signal, feeling his blood pump just a little faster. He really needed sleep.

He came to a large pale door. She had a personal den, aside from her bedroom that only she was allowed to enter. The woman's sanctuary.

The door was ajar and Vegeta could hear a tv blaring away. Pushing it open, he was about to yell some obscenity, hoping to rile her, when he stopped.

The room was really expansive. With white couches spread in a circle and a coffee table laden with fruits and dried meat, the room looked fit for a king. Or queen. A large tv hung on the wall, spouting some Spanish love drama or whatever the hell the damn women in this house watched. And there, on the very wide and square-shaped couch, she lay.

Sprawled out in her day's outfit, a short denim skirt, black vest and her hair loose. She had obviously just fallen asleep, probably exhausted from work. As Vegeta neared, he couldn't help admiring her sleeping face. Her long slender legs were folded and her arms rested beside her head. Her hair was fanned out in a wave of sea-blue.

Even Vegeta had to admit, she really was a lovely sight. He wondered if her skin was really as soft as it looked.

The door clicked shut behind him as he approached the sleeping woman. He didn't know what moved him.

Instead, he smirked as he stood before her, his arms crossed.

_This should be interesting,_ he thought evilly.

Squaring his stance he opened his mouth and bellowed, "Woman! Where's my DINNER?!"

Bulma actually jumped a foot in the air in shock. She tumbled sideways off the large couch, bumping her head on the way down.

"Owww," she whined, rubbing her head. "what the-"

Her eyes alit on the Saiyan. And then Vegeta smiled.

"BAKA!" Bulma shrieked, jumping to her feet. "What the HELL?" She was about to go off on him some more when she stopped.

Lowering her arms, Bulma took in his appearance. He was clad in his navy workout suit, white boots and gloves and all, but it was different.

His skin was cut and grazed, his uniform torn to shreds in some places, namely his knees.

"You're filthy!" Bulma said, her eyes narrowed.

Vegeta growled, "So are you."

Bulma snorted and flipped her hair back, "Sure, whatever." She noticed the sheen of sweat that had settled on his sculpted arms. His face had dust and scratches on him and his eyes had faint shadows around the edges.

"Vegeta, what the hell happened to you?"

The Saiyan glared back, "I was training, woman. What do you think? This is how I always look!"

Bulma took in the tight spandex pants that really set off his fantastic physique. _Oh boy,_ she thought_, What a sight._

He looked really ragged and really tired. she'd never seen him like this. His exhaustion was showing through. He even had a cut...

Bulma moved forward on instinct, her heart racing. She raised a hand and pressed her thumb to his eyebrow. Vegeta just continued to glare at her, arms folded.

"You're hurt," she said, her eyes wide. Her heart thumped once.

"It's a cut, woman. Not a mortal wound."

Bulma gave a wry smile. "Always the toughie, huh Vegeta?"

The Saiyan said nothing. Bulma pushed her thumb along the cut and looked at the spread of blood on her thumb.

Vegeta felt himself staring at her. The brightness of her eyes. The way her slender neck was surrounded by her piles of blue hair. Even the elegant way she held her arm up.

Her shirt gave him a rather exotic view of other things as well, but Vegeta looked away.

"Wait," Bulma said, turning to the small side table nearby. "I have some medical stuff here. Just a few simple things, but it can't hurt to try."

Vegeta watched her bend over, admiring the length of the back of her legs and how her skirt rode up.

_Not bad_, he thought devilishly. when Bulma turned, she had a white swab in her hand.

"Now, keep still," she said calmly approaching him. Vegeta glared back, unmoving. Normally he'd have argued the point.

He could feel her warmth as she moved closer. Even as she rose on her tiptoes, he caught her scent. If he still had his tail, it would have twitched then.

If anything it was a warning.

Bulma leaned in, fully aware of her proximity to the handsome Saiyan. She bit her lip as the swab rested against his brow. Vegeta closed one eye, not fully immune to the antiseptic sting.

Slowly, Bulma wiped the mess up. She was balanced on her toes, trying not to invade his space too much.

The closer she appeared, the more clouded Vegeta's mind became. She was intoxicating. He could see it in slow mo. Bulma shifted a little but lost her balance. Before she could rebalance herself, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and held her fast.

"Uh..." she began, a blush steadily creeping up her face. "Vegeta, mind not holding me there?"

The Saiyans white-gloved hands held firmly to her hips, his thumbs on the slight indent where her skirt began, his fingers on her ass.

Vegeta said nothing. He just waited for her to finish before letting go. Bulma pulled back and tossed the swab in the basic vicinity of the trashcan.

"Uh..." she said shakily, "Done, now. You can go."

Carefully, Bulma settled back onto her wide couch, her legs wobbly. Vegeta still stood before her. His breathing was a little uneven, as was hers. It was apparent to both of them. The stillness in the air was palpable.

Vegeta's mind was racing. His libido had flared and her heat seemed to affect him more than normal.

Bulma couldn't help admiring the Saiyan's strong stance. He hadn''t said a thing. She could see her thoughts reflected in his eyes. _What was going on?_

Before she could say anything more, Vegeta moved. He leaned down and close to her. Bulma gulped as his hands alighted on the couch on either side of her.

"What's happening, woman?" he growled, his words whispering across her face.

Bulma gulped, _So he feels it too._

"I-I don't know," Bulma pulled her legs in and crawled backward on the couch. Vegeta stared at her.

She saw it. Temptation in his eyes. Unadulterated haziness. She felt herself heat up rapidly, the warmth spreading out across her skin. Instinctively, she flded her knees.

There it was again. Vegeta could smell something. The woman. Her scent had changed. I made his blood rush and his breathing speed up. She was just as stimulated as he was.

He didn't think on it any longer, he just moved.

Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta's knees rested on the couch. He moved forward, like a cat, until she was flush against the outcrop of cushions behind her. Even with both on them on the couch, it was still wide enough and big enough for a few more.

Vegeta wanted to test his theory. "Woman," he hissed, his face coming closer. She gulped and Vegeta grinned. Yes, she was aroused.

It had been so long. Vegeta hadn't been with a woman since his days in the legions of Frieza. Even then, he hadn't had the pleasure of one quite this beautiful.

Without further ado, he leaned forward and licked her shoulder. Bulma gasped, surprised.

"You're-" she stuttered, "You're so weird." Her eyes were wide, but clouded. Bulma felt her heart thunder away in her ribcage. She could hardly hear over the rushing in her ears. Vegeta was close to her. He was making moves on her. What the hell?!

Even in the recesses of her mind, fireworks were going off. Imagine, Vegeta. In bed. Vegeta. Holy crap. The thoughts that rushed to mind had Bulma groan and her thighs clenched in retribution.

Vegeta smelled it. Her longing. His pants were uncomfortably tight now.

Bulma could smell him. His body still shone with sweat but instead of repulsing her, it turned her on even more.

"Shit," she whispered, her eyes closed. As Vegeta pressed closer, Bulma gasped. His strong, hard body was perfect.

He was so much stronger than Yamcha. As her hands moved to the hair at the back of his neck, Vegeta growled.

Pressing his groin to her heat, Vegeta knew this was going to wreck everything. This one night would be the finish line. Of what, he didn't know.

But damn, this was good.

As their voices were muffled in the closed room, only they two knew what transpired that night. Only they would understand.

--------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------

As the days dragged on, so did Bulma's life. Right now she stood in the kitchen, her eyes out of focus, her thoughts elsewhere.

It had been months since that time with Vegeta. Four months to be exact. Sometimes she still wondered what happened. Why it had happened. Neither of them had said a word about it. They shared nothing. He had gone back to training, as gruff and rude as ever, while she had continued her work in the lab.

No one knew about their rendezvous. Except now it was inevitable that they had to know.

Even at 4 months, she was showing. Bulma had realized about a month into her pregnancy that she was expecting. The realization had horrified her, scared her. What had she done?

So far, she'd managed to have check-ups with her physician and he had told her what she'd already suspected. If anything, he'd told her to come in for more check ups. At four months she knew why. The baby was growing fantastically and at an alarming rate. She could feel the strain on her body as she gorged every night and every morning. Her appetite, it seemed could never be sated.

Bulma had fretted and pondered her options. It was time her family knew, before she couldn't hide it anymore. She knew it was going to be chaos. How could she explain this?

She heard the sound of the front door opening. Her mother's voice chimed, welcoming her friends into the house. Bulma sighed, wishing she could indulge in a cigarette. The time was here.

----------

Vegeta felt his body strain. The pressure in the Gravity Room was causing him to break out in sweat, almost shaking at the power coursing through him. He could feel it. The edge of power. Right at his fingertips. He knew it, he was close. Super Saiyan would be his.

He'd been training non-stop for two days now. His body powering up everytime he slept. He found now that working more than two days at a time didn't benefit him, especially as sleep gave his body time to reenergize and heal.

Powering down, he switched the Gravity off. Standing straighter, he breathed out. His body was flexed, powerful. He was so strong now. Stonger than he'd even imagined he could be. But still, it wasn't good enough.

Growling, he slammed open the GR door. He needed food. The late afternoon heat beat down on his already sweaty form. Maybe a shower was in order too.

He approached the kitchen warily, noting the presence inside. Another quandry that had infiltrated his thoughts. The woman.

Over the past few months he'd noticed a change in her. Nothing too drastic. Just that her ki seemed to be growing stronger ever so slightly. At first he'd put it down to her raging emotions. Kami knew her rage could burn an empire to the ground.

No, instead, he'd found himself looking up whenever she passed. As though he couldn't recognize her ki anymore. It was changing, and it made him think. Something was going on.

As he entered the kitchen, intent on grabbing whatever he could and leaving, he saw her.

By the smell of the room, he knew her friends had been visiting earlier. He'd detected their energy too. Those weaklings.

As he took her in, she didn't look up. This surprised him. Usually her fight with words arose whenever they locked eyes. She was always raging or laughing. But she was never silent.

Instead, she stood, leaning against the countertop, a really unflattering white vest floating about her and donning jeans. He knew she could look better. She said nothing as he opened the fridge and burrowed inside for food. When he laid out the meat on the table, he caught her staring.

"What, woman?" he growled.

Bulma said nothing. She seemed to be thinking. Vegeta ignored her. Though he had to try very hard to do so. He could sense it again. Her strange, glowing ki. It unnerved him.

As he sat down and began his feast, Bulma watched on. She tugged at her hair, wondering how to approach him.

Vegeta ploughed through his meal, only stopping to wipe his greasy fingers. When he finished, the dirty dishes were dropped into the gargantuan sink nearby.

As he turned, she looked at him. Vegeta stopped. Something in her eye told him he had to wait.

"Vegeta..." Bulma said, her fingers still pulling at a lock of blue hair.

He said nothing, just glared.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't," he replied, "I need to train and you need to buy more food. There's none left in the damn cold box."

He awaited a fiery retort, but she gave none.

Instead, her gaze hardened, "Listen, we _need to talk._"

Vegeta stopped and looked back at her. She was serious.

"Just because you don't want to talk about it, doesn't mean it never happened," Bulma said.

Vegeta stared back.

"Don't give me that look, mister," Bulma said, crossing her arms, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

And he did. Though he'd tried not to think about it, he could remember their night together like it was permanently etched into his brain. A night of perilous lust that had affected him more than he realized. He'd stooped so low, it was disgusting.

"Spit it out, woman," he hissed, his own arms crossed.

Bulma frowned at his pose. He was so defensive.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

Silence.

Vegeta's expression did not change. If anything, his brow hardened some more.

"What? Don't you have anything to say?" Bulma said, her blues eyes shining.

"What do I care?" Vegeta bit out acidly.

Bulma's eyes widened, "It's your baby, you idiot!" she cried out furiously.

"I highly doubt it," he sniffed as though the mere thought disgusted him.

Bulma fumed, her hands shaking. There was no way she was taking this bullshit from him.

"Don't you dare think otherwise, you pea-brained maniac. It's your damn baby. I can assure you. Or have you not noticed?" At this, she lifted her shirt, revealing her slightly swollen belly.

There it was again. That strange sensation. Vegeta could sense it now, stronger than ever. It wasn't just a strange ki signature. It was a scent. As though the damn woman smelled different too. Her body was changing. The rise of her stomach was enough for him. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the change in her physique. Her slim, flat stomach had been on show often enough before.

Still he said nothing.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, tears finally coming to her eyes, "Don't you have anything to say? Nothing?"

The Saiyan looked at her, his expression cold. "It's not that weakling's?" He was referring to Yamcha.

Bulma shook her head, "No. Yamcha and I are broken up, remember?"

Vegeta's chest grew tight. this was not the situation he would ever have pictured himself in. It was disgraceful.

Bulma's tears streamed down her face. She knew she couldn't expect much from him but he deserved to know.

"I-I told my parents today and my friends."

Vegeta snorted, uncaring.

"They couldn't believe it. They didn't expect it."

The Saiyan could only imagine what the woman's pitiful friends had thought.

"Funnily enough, Goku was the only one not surprised." Bulma muttered, wiping at her face.

Vegeta growled at the thought of the idiotic Kakarrot. What was he doing? Training? Vegeta had to get back to training if he was ever to surpas the third class moron. A quick shower, rest and back into the GR, that's what he needed. Enough of the bullshit.

As he turned to leave, Bulma cried out. "What about the baby, you idiot?!! You're the father to my child!"

Vegeta looked at her scathingly, "I don't care. Do with it what you will. That brat's not mine."

And with that, he strode from the room, leaving an agape Bulma with shaky knees.

-----------------------

Bulma had been devastated. When thinking back, she knew she hadn't expected withheld emotions to fly out of Vegeta but still. she'd expected _something._ Anything was better than him not acknowledging their baby. Her baby.

Three months has passed and she'd managed to come to terms with her feelings. she didn't need Vegeta. She never had. Admittedly, being a single mother to a Saiyan baby had never been her plan. She always thought that her and Yamcha would have finally been married and living happily together. Even now, she smirked at that thought.

She stood in her room, folding clothes for her bag. She held out a tiny baby-gro. A blue one. She knew it was a boy now. Only a feisty male could have the nerve to kick her insides raw.

The day of reckoning had arrived. Admittedly two months early but she was fine with that. Considering Saiyan growth rates and strength, she knew this baby was raring to get out. Kami knew she was ready as well.

As she folded the little outfit and clicked her bag shut, Bulma stood, leaning back and giving herself room to maneouvre. She was massive. She couldn't understand how Chi-Chi had done it. Though Gohan was a lovely example of a boy. So Bulma was pretty sure her little tyke would turn out perfect. How could he not? With a mother and father like his.

Ugh, Vegeta. He had remained as cold and distant as ever, not ever enquiring on her state. He'd had enough of the intrigued looks from her parents and friends and quite clearly hated the attention. So he spent most of his time training either in the GR or out in the plains.

Bulma didn't care. she'd finally just let go of her disappointment and anger in him. All she cared about now was her little baby boy. She'd even found a name for him. A small part of her was gleeful that Vegeta would have no part in naming the child.

"Bulma! Sweetie! Time to go!" her mother's voice floated up from downstairs.

Sighing, Bulma hefted the oversized bag onto its wheels. Time to visit the hospital, hopefully for the last time.

----------

Three days later, Vegeta was to be found sitting on top of the CC building. The bright morning sunshine annoyed him. He was trying to think. Figure out the way to break the threshold of power before him. Still, he hadn't been able to ascend. Months had passed and all he could see was failure.

Today, though, he couldn't even bother training. His mind was too preoccupied.

The woman had been gone for days, to who-knows-where. He hadn't bothered asking her parents as he hated being in their presence, so he'd just decided to wait. Surely she could design some gadget or other to help him train further.

As he sat there in the morning sunshine, a car rolled up the CC driveway.

He watched silently as Dr. Briefs got out from the driver's side. The passenger door opened and there she stood.

The woman was chattering away about Kami knows what, as though everything in the world was bright and peachy. She had a large bundle in her arms. Vegeta just watched as the two entered the house, their voices disappearing with them.

Considering his next move, Veget hopped down to the ground. He walked round the house and entered through the back door. He wove his way through the various rooms until he found them in the front room, seated on couches, sipping tea.

"Oh my Kami, Dad, I thought I was dying, seriously," Bulma was saying.

Dr. Briefs chuckled, "I'm sure you were, considering."

"Honestly, if I'd have realized how much pain was involved-"

She stopped talking when Vegeta appeared and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Woman, where the hell have you been? The GR needs maintenance." he growled.

Bulma blinked before looking at her father. Dr. Briefs sighed and handed the wrapped bundle back to her before standing. He left the room, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"I'm suprised you even noticed I was gone," Bulma murmured, opening a fold in the bundle in her arms.

Then Vegeta realized. The woman wasn't the size of a whale anymore. she looked pale and tired, but certainly not ten thousand pounds heavier.

As she ran her fingers lovingly through the grey blanket, a portion of it folded backwards.

And there it was. A brat. Vegeta couldn't help moving forward.

Bulma's look of utter happiness clouded his vision. A tiny head with a small tuft of purple hair had appeared and Vegeta caught sight of a tiny person wrapped in the soft blankets.

"His name is Trunks," Bulma murmured, not taking her eyes off her baby.

Big blue eyes looked up at her. Bulma smiled wider, running a finger across a softly rounded cheek.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. What was this tiny purple thing? A baby? Surely not _his_ brat?

Bulma finally looked up at him. He expected a rage-filled pair of eyes but instead he saw all the devotion in the unverse within their aqua depths.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Vegeta snorted, "Not on your life, woman."

Bulma pursed her lips. "Fine, then let him sleep. He's had a long night."

Vegeta didn't want to know. All he could see was crazed thoughts running through his head. He couldn't think straight. What was wrong with him?

Turning, he left abruptly. Bulma watched him go, a faint hint of curiosity in her eyes.

-----------

Vegeta left that day. He didn't say a word. He just up and left, presumably to train in the wilderness. Bulma didn't care.

Instead she revelled in the novelty of her new born baby boy.

With two devoted grandparents and a host of family friends, Trunks became quite the popular little guy. Once Bulma was able to put a group lunch together, even the Son family made a visit. Gohan was fascinated in the little guy. Chi-Chi swapped details with Bulma on her pregnancy and the after effects of being host to a Saiyan warrior-child.

"My insides ached," Bulma muttered.

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it. I thought Goku was gonna end up a single parent. Then I realized, 'Like hell!'"

As the months flew by, little Trunks became all the more popular. He had a regular playmate with Gohan who loved to come and visit and watch over the baby. Trunks learned to sit and with his little black hat, anyone could spot him. People spoke of his resemblance to his father and Bulma had to laugh. It was true. Trunks had a very fierce brow coupled with his piercing blue eyes. If anything, the baby was an intent, quiet little thing. Strong as hell, mind you. He also ate twice his body weight in food. Good thing CC had a basement stockpiled with baby food.

As soon as he began crawling, everything at knee height had to be removed. Trunks had a tendency to tug on cables and push at table legs, easily knocking them over.

Bulma drenched him in love though. On a daily basis she played with him, read to him, pretended he could understand her ramblings while she worked in her lab. Trunks was attached to her by the hip. And still the little man said nothing. He was unordinarily quiet. He could sit for hours, playing with his blocks while Bulma watched. If anything, her demeanour grew happier and stronger when she was with Trunks. She'd never felt better.

Until the day Vegeta came back.

She hadn't been expecting it. She hadn't even realized until the morning when she had been sitting at the breakfast table, with Trunks eating in his high-chair. As she read the newspaper, she looked up. Trunks had stopped eating, apple sauce across his face. He seemed to have perked up, his eyes looking around. Bulma watched, fascinated as her son seemed to be listening, waiting for something.

Then the kitchen door opened and Vegeta strode in. He was dirty and his uniform shredded but seemed pretty much the same.

Bulma had gasped. Not at his entry but instead at her little tyke. Trunks sat there, arms extended as though waiting for Vegeta to pick him up.

Bulma gaped. Vegeta was about to say something when he spotted the hat-wearing, purple-haired thing.

Big blue eyes stared at him, unwavering. Vegeta growled, as though trying to scare the baby. Trunks kept staring back, arms up.

Bulma stood hastily and scooped Trunks up, before turning to Vegeta.

"So you came back," she said.

"Apparently," Vegeta growled, folding his arms. He was unnerved. The brat kept staring at him.

"Well, I guess I should say welcome home. But I know you wouldn't appreciate that." Bulma said, smirking.

Vegeta looked at her warily. The woman was being snide. As though her entire demeanour had changed in his absence.

"Don't piss me off, Woman. I'm hungry and tired." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma sighed, "Ugh, you Saiyans."

Vegeta snorted before sitting down at the table. He noticed the spread of food. He wondered how she must have guessed he was coming.

"Don't expect us to be going,"Bulma said succinctly, as she sat down, plopping Trunks back into his chair.

Vegeta eyed the staring brat.

"Trunks," Bulma cooed, pushing a large bowl of apple puree before him, "Here, baby."

Trunks stared at Vegeta a little more before turning and grabbing a handful of the food and pushing it into his mouth.

Vegeta was about to lay into the spread of food when he stopped.

Bulma had already pushed another plate in front of the brat. As he watched, the baby pushed more and more food through his fists and into his little mouth, which seemed to always be open.

As Trunks ploughed through every soft food available, even Vegeta had to acknowledge something.

"He has a Saiyan appetite," he murmured.

Bulma smiled, "Yup. What'd you expect?"

Then Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma. He hadn't fully take it in. The reality of the situation.

"He doesn't have black hair," He said coldly.

Bulma frowned, "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"All Saiyans have black hair. Kakarrot's spawn are an example of that."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-leeze. Maybe you didn't notice but Chi-Chi also has black hair? Genetics dictate these things. Duh."

Vegeta glared at the brat, "You don't seem to get this. Saiyans DO NOT have purple fucking hair. Or blue eyes. How in the hell can this brat be mine?"

"Oh so you finally ventured towards the topic, huh, muscle-head? Look, I don't know why my genes dictated his hair and eye colour, okay? Maybe because Saiyans have no other colour genes, human chromosomes are more dominant? Kami knows too much of one thing can only be bad."

Vegeta watched Trunks plough through his boiled peaches.

"He should be eating meat," he said.

"Oh, so now he's your brat?" Bulma folded her arms and raised a brow.

Vegeta glared at her, "_If_ he were Saiyan, he'd be eating meat. Raw meat."

Bulma gave a huff, "Listen here, mister. There is no way in hell my baby is shoving raw meat down his throat. He doesn't even have teeth yet! Why can't you just _see_ he's your son? Are you blind?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort when he felt something grab him.

Looking down he saw a tiny hand wrapped around his index finger. Trunks was staring at him.

Something made Vegeta pause. The power of that little hand...it was astonishing.

Even though the brat probably had no concept of it, he, Vegeta could feel it. A firm grip. A strong hand was gripping tightly to his finger and if he hadn't been Saiyan, his finger might actually have been broken by now.

The shock was apparent on his face. This was his son. His brat. Trunks.

Trunks.

"What the hell kind of name is that for a Saiyan?" He bellowed suddenly, looking at Bulma.

Bulma couldn't help it. The wave had crested. She laughed so hard, she was bent over. Even though Vegeta wouldn't say it, she knew he'd realized the truth. Not suprising, it was Trunks that had the nerve to bring it out in him.

What a wonderful little guy he was.

------------


End file.
